We Can Form This Dream
by ete107
Summary: As best friends, Lewis and Wilbur spend every Friday night together, but what happens when one night Lewis gets curious and starts questioning Wilbur about why he really keeps coming back to the past just to visit him? WilburxLewis two-shot. Rated T just to be sure.
1. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

A/N: This is my very first FanFic ever so keep in mind that I'm not so great at writing yet. Please review and let me know honestly what you think.

Also, this is boyxboy and in a way incest just so you know, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: You Have _Got_ to Be Kidding Me!

"Hey Wilbur," The blond spoke to the boy laying beside him while still staring at the night sky through the dome above them.

It was just another Friday night like all the others. Wilbur had traveled to the past, risking the space time continuum once again, just as he did every week to spend the night with his best friend. It was an unspoken agreement between the two that they would spend the night of each Friday together. Wilbur had began the tradition by showing up unexpected one Friday and staying the night a few weeks after the boys had first met and had done the same each Friday since.

The pair was currently laying on their backs in the center of the young inventor's lab/bedroom; using their folded arms as substitutes for pillows to rest their heads on. Two large blankets had been spread-out across the floor for them to lay on. The only light provided was the glow from the moon floating slowly across the sky. All was silent except for the occasional words shared between the two young teens; Lewis having turned thirteen a several weeks ago and Wilbur recently reaching the age of fourteen.

"Yeah Lewis?" The raven haired boy quietly replied at last.

Lewis' eyes landed on Wilbur as he timidly asked the older boy, "Well, I was wondering, why did you come back here? To the past I mean."

"What are you talking about? I do every week. Why should this week be any different?" Wilbur stated simply, as though he was pointing out the obvious.

Lewis sighed before continuing, "You know what I mean, Wilbur. Why did you come back in the first place seven months ago? Why do you _keep_ coming back?"

"I can take a hint, I didn't realize that I was unwanted. Don't worry about it. I won't bother showing up next week." Wilbur responded obviously faking the hurt in his voice while making no move towards leaving.

"That's not what I was getting at and you know it," Lewis turned on his side to face Wilbur while propping his head up with his hand. Wilbur was avoiding the question like he did every time Lewis brought it up and it was starting to agitate him, "Just answer the question already. Why?"

"I guess it's because I need to get out of that house sometimes. You know how crazy my family is; they really get on my nerves." It was partly true. Although he loved his insane family they did get pretty annoying, but that wasn't the real reason why he went to visit Lewis every week. He just hoped that Lewis wouldn't see through his partial lie.

"Wilbur, I'm you're my best friend. I can usually tell when you're lying." The smaller boy said while peering at the other boy through his glasses.

"Oh yeah? What about that time when I told you-"

"Wilbur," Wilbur was cut off by the rarely used stern voice of Lewis.

Wilbur finally glanced over at Lewis for a split second, but when he felt his face heat up he returned his gaze to the starry sky just as quick. "I was only joking. Geez, you sound like my dad."

"Well, technically I am." Lewis said sounding almost... regretful?

Wilbur winced at the cruel but true fact before softly murmuring, "Not yet..."

Wilbur turned his head towards Lewis and brilliant blue met chocolate brown. All thoughts fled from their minds as they stared into one another's eyes. Both savoring the precious moment. Neither daring to disrupt the silence or make a move for they wanted these times to last while they could. It was times like these that reminded the friends that they would never gain true happiness in their lifetimes because of the harsh reality that they couldn't spend said lifetimes with the one they wanted most.

After what could have been seconds or even hours Lewis decided to break the trance, "Don't think I'm going to let you leave without answering me this time."

Wilbur was startled by the sudden voice, but looked overhead again before replying in a sarcastic tone, "Wouldn't dream of it," He then yawned while stretching out his arms and arching his back. "but it's pretty late so I think I'm just gonna hit the hay. Maybe you could remind me about it tomorrow." With that Wilbur turned on his side with his back facing Lewis and pretended to fall asleep.

"Wilbur, its not even ten o'clock yet." Lewis pointed out, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Wilbur sat up and looked at Lewis with wide eyes in mock shock and gasped, "What do you mean 'its not even eleven o'clock'? That's late! I need my beauty sleep, Lewis."

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Oh please, we always stay up all night. Besides, you're going to have to sleep for a life time to get enough 'beauty sleep' to help _that_ face." Lewis giggled at the glare Wilbur sent him for his remark before continuing,"Oh come on, it's a simple question."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have a simple answer." Wilbur's whispered looking down at his lap.

"What?" Lewis asked, not sure he heard correctly. When Wilbur didn't answer he pressed on. "Wilbur, look at me."

Lewis felt a blush creep across his face when Wilbur's eyes locked on his own. "Tell me the truth. Why did you come back to the past again?"

Wilbur sighed, it was no use to keep trying to avoid telling him. He was going to find out sooner or later. "Because I... I missed you."

Lewis looked at Wilbur for a few seconds, comprehending the new information. He then couldn't help but to burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he did. Wilbur just stared at him with a mixture of shock, confusion, and a little hurt in his eyes. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"Because you were so serious," Lewis managed to explain between fits of laughter to a still confused Wilbur. "Sorry Wilbur, I just thought that it was something more, you know, urgent maybe?"

"What? Urgent? Wait, why did you think I always came here?" The dark haired boy questioned.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe I had messed up somehow and you were trying to fix whatever it was." The blond replied, wiping away a tear underneath his eye caused by his earlier laughing.

This time it was Wilbur's turn to laugh. "And it has been taking me seven months to fix it?"

"Sure," The golden haired boy shrugged,. "I thought maybe you weren't sure exactly were I went wrong and just kept checking in to find out."

"Then why would I always be staying the entire night:? Wouldn't I just show up for a few minutes and be on my way?" Wilbur asked the younger boy, still amused.

"I don't know! It was just a theory! I guess I didn't think it through." Lewis defended.

"Obviously! And I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

When the laughter finally died down Lewis crawled over and sat next to the older teen so that their arms were touching slightly. His face turned crimson and he looked into his lap as asked, "Why were you so embarrassed about missing me? I miss you when you aren't here. We're best friends, it's normal. Right?"

Wilbur sighed, "Lewis, it's not just that. You're more than just my best friend, much more. Please don't be mad at me, but..." He trailed off. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to because he was too afraid of the possible consequence. He would surly lose Lewis if he told him the truth about how he felt.

"But what?" The blue eyed boy looked up at Wilbur through thick eyelashes.

Wilbur couldn't restrain himself any longer. Screw consequences. Lewis just looked so adorable with his face still flushed. His beautiful blue eyes reflecting the stars as they gazed into his brown ones. His pink lips curled up into a timid smile. Their faces here close enough that Wilbur could count the freckles across the innocent boy's face. He reached over and lightly placed a hand on the side of Lewis' cheek and leaned in to gently touch his own lips to the ones that belonged to the boy he cared so deeply for. Lewis was the one to pull away first. Wilbur turned his head away; afraid that if he looked at Lewis he would see a look of complete hatred and disgust. He had kissed his own father! What was he thinking? How could he of let his guard down and allowed himself to do that?

"Wilbur," Lewis called to him in such a gentle and caring voice.

Before Wilbur had the chance to turn to face Lewis the boy moved in a flash. Lewis quickly maneuvered himself so that he was straddling a bewildered yet excited Wilbur. Rapping his arms around the taller teen's neck, he leaned in to his ear and breathed, "It's about time," before roughly kissing Wilbur full on the lips.

Wilbur grinned into the kiss. For Lewis to kiss him back with such enthusiasm was the last thing he had expected. Hugging Lewis around the waist Wilbur pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He felt Lewis run his tongue across his bottom lip and immediately granted him access. Eagerly plunging his own inside to explore the hot and wet cavern before joining Lewis' again in a battle for dominance, which the older eventually won.

He felt himself begin to fall onto his back as Lewis became more aggressive but didn't care until his back came in contact with the cold floor much harder than he thought he would had. His eyes snapped open to reveal a large, colorful room with sun light streaming in through the windows. However, the room wasn't Lewis' it was his. Wilbur looked down to see his arms around his slobber covered pillow, still hugging it to his chest..

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" The youngest Robinson yelled out in rage, picking himself up off his bedroom floor, "I should had known that Lewis wouldn't of reacted like that."

Wilbur angerly threw his pillow onto his bed before diving in himself. He heard the intercom in his room turn on followed by his mom's voice, "Wilbur, it's time for breakfast."

"Not now mom," he argued, covering his head with his pillow.

"If you aren't at the table in five minutes I'm going to have to come and get you." She threatened back.

That made Wilbur pull himself back out of bed. After quickly freshening up he started towards the travel tube but caught a glimpse of the calendar along the way and smiled. It was Friday, which meant he'll get to visit Lewis again tonight. Even if his dream didn't really happen at least he still got to spend his night with Lewis anyways.

* * *

Sooooo... what did you think?

There is going to be a second chapter. I should be putting it up next week hopefully. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!


	2. We Can Form This Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons, obviously.

* * *

Chapter 2:We Can Form This Dream

That evening, when fourteen-year-old Wilbur arrived thirty years in the past he wasn't surprised to find Lewis sitting at his desk or that his notebook was flipped open to reveal a page full of equations and doodles of his incomplete inventions. He was, however, a bit surprised that the young inventor was fast asleep. The boy was laying his head in his arms which were crossed and set on his desk.

As Wilbur quietly approached him he couldn't help but stare at the young angelic face. If it was possible, Lewis looked even cuter while asleep. He seemed so peaceful. His glasses sat lopsided on his head. His mouth opened slightly allowing him to breathe gently in his sleep. His hair still shooting straight up out of his head like it always did.

Wilbur didn't dare wake Lewis. Instead he crouched down beside him to watch the younger boy sleep for as long as it would last. Hesitantly, the dark haired boy reached out to carefully caress the blond's face. As his hand made contact the sleeping boy stirred, but didn't wake. Wilbur's hand gently cupped Lewis' cheek as he rubbed his thumb over a few of the freckles that were sprinkled along his bridge of his nose. The older boy then moved to pet the gravity-defying hair. He ran his fingers through the golden mane countless times, but always being careful not to disturb Lewis from his, no doubt, much needed rest.

An hour later, Wilbur decided that it was probably time that he should finally wake Lewis up. After all, it would be pretty awkward if the young inventor woke up to find his future son watching him sleep and even more awkward for Wilbur to explain why he was in the first place. The young Robinson regretfully began to reach his hand out to place on Lewis' shoulder, but froze when he heard him moan a single word in his sleep, "Wilbur...," Wilbur couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face. Lewis was dreaming about him, but the way that he said his name seemed all too familiar.

"Wilbur," Lewis moaned in his sleep again. He said it with so much care and gentleness in his voice. Then it hit the raven haired boy, it was almost exactly, like his dream from the previous night.

"W-Wilbur?" This time his sweet voice was louder and sounded more surprised and embarrassed. Wilbur directed his gaze back to the boy sitting beside him to find a fully awake Lewis looking back at him from a few inches away with wide eyes and a reddened face.

"Uhh... Hey Lewis," Wilbur stammered, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder to scratch the back of his head and averting his eyes to anywhere but Lewis' face. He cleared his throat before continuing with a nervous chuckle, "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."

The blond sat up and shrugged, regaining his composure,"No, not really. It's Friday so I was kinda expecting you."

"Oh, right." Wilbur said, calming himself as well, but still feeling embarrassed for being caught.

"Sorry I fell asleep though. I was working on some new plans when I started to drift off." Lewis said while closing his notebook and placing it inside on of the many drawers that occupied his desk.

"You push yourself way too hard, Lewis. You need to relax and have more fun. Not work all the time. You're still just a kid." Wilbur advised the younger boy while standing up and leaning backwards on the desk.

"I have fun." Lewis grumbled, still a little tired, "And you're only a year older than I am, so I don't want to hear you calling me a kid."

Wilbur laughed, "I never said that I wasn't a kid myself. I'm always doing something that I enjoy, where as you are always working. When I'm around is the only time you ever have any real fun."

"That's not true!" Lewis defended, "I hang out with Goob and sometimes see Franny. I always have a good time with them."

"I find that hard to believe."Wilbur muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Lewis shot back. He turned his chair to face Wilbur better.

"Nothing," Wilbur told Lewis, before deciding to change the subject. He continued with a devious smirk, "So Lewis, what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" He had been caught off guard by the sudden question, "Wha-what do you mean?" Lewis stuttered as his face flushed a dark shade of red from the memory of said dream.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" The older boy questioned, taking a step closer to Lewis and placing a hand on the desk top beside him while leaning in closer to him, not bothering to answer his question.

"I- I do?" Lewis scooted back in his chair and was almost too scared to ask his next question for he was afraid he already knew the answer. "And umm wh-what exactly did you hear me say?"

Lewis felt his heart stop when Wilbur leaned in even closer. Shivers were sent down his spine as Wilbur's hot breath whispered in he ear. "That, my friend, is an excellent question."

Wilbur was enjoying himself perhaps too much. Making Lewis even more uncomfortable by invading his personal space and not giving him a straight answer to any of his questions. He loved that he had such an affect on the younger boy. He pulled away from the blond's ear and grabbed his hand to drag him off to some unknown part of the house so that they could play for hours like they always did.

~ XxXxXxXxX ~

Wilbur had so far successfully managed to distract Lewis from the conversation that he had started hours earlier. He knew it was practically killing the boy genius to not know what he had said or what Wilbur heard while he was unconscious. However, now the dark haired boy was beginning to run out of ideas for the pair to do as it was nearly ten o'clock and they had already done everything that they normally did plus several activities more.

"Finally run out of ideas, Captain Time Travel?" Lewis asked, using the old nickname he had made up months on the rooftop of the orphanage. He was exhausted from five hours of Wilbur's pointless games and distractions.

"Of course not." Wilbur announced energetically turning around to face Lewis. "We could always use the time machine to travel to see the gladiator fights or we could visit-"

"No way! It's bad enough that you use it to visit me every week! You really shouldn't be using the time machines for your own amusement." Lewis lectured Wilbur, starting up the steps that lead to his room/lab. He wasn't about to be sucked into another one of Wilbur's crazy scavenger hunts through time. He was tired, he need to sleep, or at least relax.

"Hey wait up!" Wilbur called as he chased after Lewis up the stairs to the landing where Lewis spent most of his time. "Alright, what do you think we should do then?"

"Hmm," Blue eyes scoped the area for a form of entertainment for the boys and they found it. Staring at the glass above his head Lewis suggested, "Watch the stars."

"What?"

"It's a clear night, there's no clouds in sight and besides, we already did everything else there is to do that doesn't result in changing the past, present, or future any more than we would normally. So why not?" The shorter of the two said while he grabbed a blanket and two pillows off his bed and arranged them in the middle of the open floor.

"Talk about déjà vu." Wilbur muttered to himself tuning out the lights so that they could see better before joining Lewis on the blanket.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the stars side by side on their backs. It was a common occurrence, but for some reason the atmosphere felt different this time.

"Hey Wilbur," Lewis murmured softly, but he knew that he would be heard easily at their proximity.

Wilbur felt his heart race in his chest as memories from his dream came flooding back to him. It was too similar to this exact moment. "Yeah Lewis?"

"If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer it?"

Wilbur shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I guess. Why?"

Lewis ignored his question to ask another of his own, "Why did you come back to the past again?"

Wilbur sat up and looked at Lewis with wide eyes. He couldn't believe how close this was to his dream. It was actually rather freaky. He sighed before replying, "If I tell you, you can't laugh. Alright?"

"Okay. I won't" Lewis' suspicion grew and he sat up in anticipation, facing the older teen. What could the answer possibly be that he would end up laughing at? It doesn't matter because he was finally going to get the answer out of Wilbur at last. He was kind of surprised that he gave in so easily after constantly avoiding it all the other times he had been asked.

"The reason I came back was because," Wilbur paused to take a deep breath and continued in a low voice, "Because I missed you."

Wilbur's eyes searched Lewis' face for an expression or any sign of emotion to tell him what the the other might be thinking, but all he found was a blank stare with the lightest bit of confusion in the crystal blue eyes.

"I don't understand," Lewis began meeting Wilbur's gaze, "Why would I laugh at that?"

"Oh, uhh you wouldn't I guess," Wilbur answered with another shrug of his shoulders. Maybe it wasn't so much like his dream. Which reminded him,"So Lewis, you never answered my question from earlier. What _were_ you dreaming about exactly?"

"Well neither did you" The blond pointed out, referring to the first part of Wilbur's statement, "What was it that you heard me say?"

Wilbur laughed and continued with a mischievous grin, "Do you _really_ want to know what you said?"

Actually Lewis didn't want to know. If he had said what he thought he did then he'd probably end up having to explain why; not to mention explaining the rest of his dream. He felt a familiar blush warm his face; glad that the only light was the moon shimmering in though the glass he hoped it was dark enough that the boy in front of him didn't notice. He had to know though, "Yes! Just tell me already, Wilbur!"

"Okay okay. Well I when I got here I found you sleeping on you desk. So I knelt down next to you and was about to wake you up when I heard," He paused and leaned forward for an attempt to make a dramatic affect, "Wilbur. Oh _Wiiiiillbur_," The older boy moaned in a high and much exaggerated impression of Lewis' voice. He was then overwhelmed with laughter when he saw the boy who he had just been imitating turn several shades redder than he already was and try to hid his embarrassment by glaring back at him.

"I did not! And I don't sound _anything_ like that!" The tomato-red boy shouted back, grabbing his pillow and hurling it at Wilbur's face.

Wilbur's laugh was muffled as the pillow crashed into his face. "Oh it's on now!" He ripped the pillow from him and swung it so that it smashed into the side of the blond head. Lewis reached for the other pillow, but Wilbur was closer. He grabbed it and tossed it behind him before striking the defenseless boy square in the chest. He lifted his feathery weapon above his head, readying himself to cause another blow when he felt something hard make contact with his gut. Lewis had tackled him to the floor and was now pinning him to the ground by sitting upon his stomach and holding his wrists to the floor.

"I win." Lewis sang with a playful smile. "Now is that really what I said, Wilbur?"

"Yes! Okay, maybe I exaggerated the way you said it a little bit, but you did definitely called me name in your sleep." Wilbur said, beginning to blush as well as he realized the position they were in. "So, now that I answered both of your questions. How about you answer mine?"

Lewis released Wilbur's wrists, but did move otherwise. "Do you _really_ want to know?" The blond asked, mocking the way Wilbur asked the same question minutes earlier.

"Duhh, that's why I keep asking you." Wilbur replied, propping himself up in his elbows. Lewis was still sitting on his stomach so there was no way that he could sit up all the way up, but he wasn't complaining. After all, he doesn't usually get a chance to be this close to Lewis without it seeming a little suspicious, so now that he was, he was going to make the most of it.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you, but remember, this was a dream. It was my subconscious that came up with it. I didn't do it intentionally." Lewis looked down at his hands that had been drawling shapes on Wilbur's stomach without him realizing. He watched his hands as they continued the action since Wilbur didn't seem to have noticed or mind and he didn't want to see the look on the later's face as he got too far into his dream. "Well, it started with you visiting like you do every week. We were watching the stars, just like we were a few minutes ago, and I asked you why you kept returning to the past to visit me. You said pretty much the same thing as when I asked you tonight, because you missed me. Well, I started laughing at you and then you began laughing at me for another reason. We talked some more and eventually..."

"We kissed." Wilbur finished Lewis' sentence, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah," Lewis said just a quietly, bringing his gaze up to meet Wilbur's almond eyes. "How did you know?"

"Because," Wilbur lightly chucked, "I had the same dream."

Lewis turned his head away and blushed. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad that Wilbur also had that dream. At least he knew Wilbur couldn't really be angry at him, but now everything was going to be so complicated. He felt a gentle hand rest under his chin and bring his face to meet Wilbur's again. "Lewis? How 'bout we make that dream a reality?"

"But Wilbur, there's so many things wrong with it." Lewis cried helplessly.

"Let's not worry about that now," Wilbur whispered as his lips almost brushed against Lewis'. "We should enjoy our time together while we can." He finished before closing the gap between them.

* * *

A/N: Okay well I don't really like the way I ended this at all so I'm thinking about making a squeal? I already have an idea for it, but I haven't decided yet. Anyways, please review! I wanna know what you think! :)


End file.
